Kraken
This article describes the player-owned ship. For the NPC boss ship with the same model, see [[Kodiak|'Kodiak']]. The Kraken is a Torpedo-based Dreadnought, and is one of only three ships in the game equipped with Huge Torpedoes, the others being the Antares and the Hyperion. Description The Kraken '''used to only be obtainable by completing the quest Depthbreaker. It is black and grey in color with various neon parts. The ship's Torpedoes are so large that they jut prominently out from the front launching bay. Interior The '''Kraken has no interior, just a cockpit with a seat for the user. Advantages * It can cause massive Hull damage and out-range Starbases with the Huge Torpedoes' incredible range of 8500. * Great for sieges due to its powerful Spinals. * Decent mobility and speed. * Very high combined health and small size for a Dreadnought make it potentially harder to destroy with heavy weapons. * Great at kill stealing with its Torpedoes. * Very small blind spot due to good turret placement. Disadvantages * Needs good Spinal aiming skills to prove effective. * Without its Spinals, the Kraken, much like the Tempest, can be easy prey for other Dreadnoughts. * Torpedoes are very slow, making it hard to hit moving targets. Version History * Added in .65a3. * In .65a6, it got its own custom Turrets. * In 65b, the requirements of obtaining it were increased from 4 Kodiak Armor Plates and 1 Kodiak Activator, to 10 Kodiak Armor Plates and 3 Kodiak Activators. * On an non-version update, the price got updated to 12 Kodiak Armor Plates and 1 Kodiak Activator (15 in total). * Torpedo count increased from 1 to 2 in .65b * Kodiak Plates and Activator removed in .66b, replaced with 265k total cost and a WH level of 18. * Kraken turrets replaces with 4 Capital Triple Lasers and 4 Heavy Flak Cannons in .66b. * Received Re-Color in .66b. * Received triple capital laser turrets in .66b. Strategy * The kraken is very slow, so do not go against opponents who are smaller and faster than you. * The Kraken's Torpedoes have long range, longer than most Starbase Turrets, which make it a great ship for far-range sieging. * Run in and easily steal kills with your 1k damage Huge Torpedoes, but take care when doing so. * If you get hulled, run as fast as you can. * Do yourself a favor and try not to fight small ships that can pick at your health. * If you dive a big target, you can hit it with your torpedos easily while it is docking. * Try to bring a support with you. Trivia * Almost the same model as the Kodiak's. * It's the smallest Dreadnought in the game, having the same size as Battlecruisers, or even some large Cruisers. * The model of this ship is based on the Kraken ship from Star Conflict. * It used to be limited but is now buyable in the shop for 288k in total. * Since the torpedoes fire one at a time, if you turn your ship quickly after the first torpedo fires, the second will still fire in the same direction only it will fly askew. Category:Browse Category:Ships Category:Dreadnought Category:Siege Ship Category:PVP Ship Category:Capital Ship Category:Pirate Ship Category:Quest